A Demon's Angel
by cajun-angel17
Summary: The God of Death gets a very unexpected visitor and instead of following the rules of Heaven and Hell, he does the most unexpected. Can he kill his most hated enemy or will something overcome him to save that very life? R&R Its a DBZ mixed with Duo Maxwel


Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ characters or Gundam ones in here but I do own a few that I created as well as a friend of mine. This is my creation along with some help of my friend. And in here, Goku is not married to Chichi for I cannot find it in me to like her. Forgive me all Chichi fans. In here, he marries another full blooded saiyan which, in this case, makes the kids full-blooded saiyans with 2 extra siblings. grins Thank you!

SHANNA:

They were here.

They were all here; walking about without a care in this realm, so carefree and so sure of themselves.

Bastards!

I knew I was well hidden in the shadows but that didn't mean they could spot me in a second or that I could have miscalculated everything. I made damn sure my power level was way below average as to not draw attention to myself. If they would happen to find me, I would be in worlds of trouble. Not that I was worried.

I crouched down against the soft grass and studied the coming and going crowd that walked a few yards away from me. All my senses were on full alert for any sign of recognition. My sword in hand, I crept quietly around to another shadow that hid me even further back. Where was he?

I quenched my eyes and followed every demon with my gaze. They were either hideous looking or looked like ordinary people but I knew better. I knew what these creatures were capable of. They showed their true colors before and I wasn't tempted to let it happen again. And the only way to prevent it was to find the leader himself.

These demons were the cause of all the recent troubles that had been happening in Heaven and I would make damn sure that I would end the feud: Once and for all.

I pulled my black cape tighter around me and secured my hood on my head. I knew I couldn't just walk out there as if I was one of them but hiding in the dark seemed to work well with me. I hadn't been spotted, yet.

Yet I was almost tempted to let them see me. Just so I could wipe them all out at once. I was pure Saiyanjin so taking out a bunch of demons didn't seem hard to do and I had all the angelic power I needed. I wasn't Goku and Tora's daughter for nothing, after all.

The main challenge would be to face Shinigami himself. I knew I wouldn't be able to take him on alone but I could weaken his enforcement plenty by wiping out the weaker ones.

But my eyes caught something that I least expected. A mother and her young child walking towards their keep, smiling and walking hand in hand. It was something I never would have guessed seeing but I was also aware that there was more than meets the eye which I had learned the hard way.

My attention was caught elsewhere when there, in front of me, was the main demon I was after. He was obviously giving commands to a few smaller demons and looked like the mighty king of Hell.

I felt my hands grip my sword even tighter until my hands turned white. The bastard himself was right before me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it! Oh, how I wish I could match his strength! My sword would already be buried deep in his black heart by now; while I watch his eyes turn sightless from death. It would be a great reward for the hell he'd caused us. It would be true triumph!

"I'll take pure pleasure in taking your life, demon," I whispered to myself as my gaze locked on to him; never wavering. Of all the other demons, he looked the most human, minus the huge black leather-like wings. His hair was long and braided but thrown carelessly over his shoulder. He was garbed in solid black with a white collar piece like a priest would wear. But he was far from being a priest. He was a cold-blooded killer.

His height was another one of his human-like traits. Unlike the other demons, he stood almost over 6 feet tall where the others were not that close to 5 feet. He also looked the age as me but maybe a tad older. In other circumstances, I would have found him handsome.

"I've told you time and time again to feed Cerberus while I was away. He's a beast that must be fed constantly unless you're willing to piss him off," The taller demon stated while glaring down at the smaller one.

"Forgive me, M'Lord. I will take better care of him from now on," the smaller demon bowed apologetically.

"See that you do. I don't want to have him on a hunger rampage. I wouldn't be able to control him."

"Yes, M'Lord!" The little one scurried away after bowing again before his Lord.

I continued to watch as Shinigami remained there and scout the area. And as if he could sense something was there, his eyes drifted to where I laid hidden. I backed up farther into the dark shadow and held my breath. The last thing I needed happening was to be caught by him first.

His eyes lingered here for a few more moments then turned when something called him attention.

"Duo! Come see what I did! I did it all by myself and didn't cheat just like you told me not to!" A little girl suddenly ran up to him and took him by the hand and tugged him along.

"This should be interesting then. Show me, Kurai," the older demon smiled and followed the child.

I remained where I was until I knew he had walked away with the child. I came damn near being caught.

Remaining there until it was clear to move on to yet another place to hide, I took a steady breath and crept a little further closer and stopped midway when I realized that I was going way too close for comfort. Slowly crouching down lower, I began to back up when my cover suddenly was blown.

"An angel! An angel has made it to the realm!"

Immediately all the demons began to gather where I took shelter and formed a crowd, obviously waiting for the one in charge. Christ!

"We know you're out here, angel. Come out before we drag you out!" I heard one demon threaten but I knew the one who spoke wasn't as strong as he appeared to be. No one knew I was a saiyan after all.

I didn't budge; testing them to see as if they would dare near me. They knew I was a threat and unless their leader was there to guide them will they fight. Not that I would have the upper hand.

"Call for Lord Duo. He'll know what to do with this trash," The same one spat out as he gave orders to another. Trash huh?

"No need. I heard the orders loud and clear and I knew I sensed something odd." The one they called Duo came forward, passing easily through the crowd and in front. I knew he could sniff me out. I wasn't fooled but how well did he sense me?

"Show yourself now angel or your blood will be shed by my hands." He threatened.

Knowing that I didn't have a chance in Heaven, I straightened out and stood, coming forth and sliding back the hood of my cape, revealing who I was. Immediately, I heard gasps from everyone around.

DUO:

I knew there was an angel there lingering the entire time but never in my life had I predicted what stood before me now. My eyes grew wide with surprise as she uncovered her head from her hood and let down a stream of golden, blonde hair that tumbled down her back; the curls bouncing as they fell. She stood there glaring at me with these piercing blue eyes that nearly cut to my soul and never wavered. She had a sword that hung off her nicely shaped hips that seemed way too heavy to wield but if I were to place any bet, this woman could easily whip it out as if it weighed as much as a feather from her white wings.

My calculations were correct as she easily withdrew the massive sword and aimed it right at me as though it did indeed weigh nothing. "Are you the one they call Shinigami?" She questioned without blinking an eye. I was even more intrigued.

"I am." I answered her barely hiding a grin.

"Then by my hands, demon, your blood will be shed." And as if on cue, the wind caught her hair and cape and blew it to the side as it also ruffled her giant wings. My grin widened. "Will it? And what makes you think, angel girl, that my blood will spill into your hands?"

I watched as her sharp eyes narrowed and slowly she lowered her sword.

I continued, "And why is it that you're after my blood? As far as I'm concerned, I did nothing to you." And at that she gritted her teeth and whipped out 4 daggers from her cape and threw them right at me. I stiffened when they each circled my head around a tree behind me. And before I could look back at her again, she was in front of me, holding a fist full of my own cape in her hands as her sword was raised high to strike me. I could hear the other demons gasp around me as this woman continued her little game.

"You dare say you and these animals did NOTHING to me! Because of you we had Heaven nearly crumble at your hands for no reason at all. What was it, Shinigami? Was it because we were growing in numbers? Was it because we were getting more powerful than you yourself or maybe jealousy?" Her sword never wavered from its high stance in her hand and I carefully noted that she was restraining a lot of her power from me. Good girl.

"You better watch what you say to me. These other demons might get mad," I teased her.

"I could wipe them all out if I wanted to instantly. It's you I want." She grounded out.

"Well I'm quite flattered you want me but I'm going to have to decline. See, I do like it rough when I have sex but knives and swords are a bore." I said making the other ones laugh. She looked even more furious. She quickly whipped out another dagger and came close to burying it into my throat until I caught her hand. "Easy, little white wing. I don't want to have to hurt you now do I?" And before I could grin, she slammed the butt of her sword against my stomach, making me cough and grab my stomach. The little pain had hit me!

I held up a hand to refrain my followers not to attack her and took a deep breath then straightened with a grin. "You've got talent, white wing. You were actually able to hit me when I least expected."

But she only glared. "I know well you were expecting it, demon. I know your filthy tricks and it won't work on me." She drew back and sheathed her sword.

"What is your name, angel? Can I have that much of an honor from you?" I grinned from ear to ear but what she said next nearly knocked the breath from me.

"My name is Shanna; daughter of King Kakarot and Queen Tora." She said casually.

I had always known that those two lead angels had children and as far as I was informed, they had only had three. Their oldest son Gohan then their second son Goten whom my sister alone has a fetish for and then the daughter Vada. I had never heard of this young beauty before and certainly never heard about the king and queen having another child.

"So you're one of the brats of the mighty king and queen huh? Do mommy and daddy know you're down here trying to rein havoc in Hell? Do they know that their baby girl is after the ruler of Hell and trying to kill him?" I began to walk around her but noted that she never moved nor did she flinch. She kept her eyes focused obviously keeping her whole body and senses alert in case I would try something. No doubt she would be able to figure it out now that I know she is pure Saiyanjin. But that was just as exciting.

"Trying is an understatement. I will kill you. Mark my words," She said with conviction.

"How are you to kill me if you yourself know that I know every attack you're willing to try? From what I see, you've come down here to be killed and for what purpose? What can your death bring to your people?" I asked her as I continued to pace around her.

"I've told you plenty, you ass, that I'm going to kill you. Even if it may take my dying then by my Heavenly father I will." She finally faced me squarely and again I was drawn to her beauty. I knew, as leader here that I would have to do what is right by my people and kill the angel but there was something that held me back- interest and curiosity perhaps.

"And if you fail?" I asked her.

"Then I will know I went down trying." She continued to eye me.

"Let me ask you this, angel girl. Why is it that you're the only one here to try and kill me? Where is your army of soldiers or your _brave_ leader Michael?" I asked her while I locked eyes with her. The last thing I ever expected was finding one angel to try and kill me let alone a woman.

I watched as she remained silent, trying to put her thoughts into words. Something was seriously wrong. Michael was no where to be seen and this angel was alone and ready to kill me. I could sense no other angelic presence but hers. "Why are you alone?"

"I didn't want to put anyone else in danger and I certainly didn't need Michael's help," She said with more venom than necessary.

"So the princess of Heaven; royalty to the mighty King Goku and future queen, is out seeking the God of Death and to slay him on her own, correct?" I tried to hide my grin but it was so hard to do.

"I find nothing wrong with doing the job yourself. You, on the other hand, have to gather numbers just to bring down a whole kingdom when you can't do it alone can you?" She quickly wiped the grin off my face.

"I could do it just thinking about it if I really wanted to, white wings, but I'm being held back just like I'm being held back from killing you now on this very spot." I walked right up to her and peered down at her easily but she never flinched but only stepped right up to me even more.

"Then do it," She dared.

"M'Lord! I do not think it is wise. M'Lady will be angry if we kill this angel now without her orders. You do know how she can be when it comes to these creatures." One demon broke the spell between her and me as I snapped my head to look at demon who was watching us nervously.

I then looked back at the beautiful angel and smirked, knowing what I was about to tell her would make her furious. "You're right. Killing her would get me in a little trouble and I rather not piss off Lady Rip. But I will, however, take this angel to her and ask her for permission to keep her."

I watched as the color drained from the angel's pink cheeks then heat up again with rage. "Keep me? I will not become yours to keep!" She growled out.

"You're wrong there, white wings. Don't you remember that little rule between Heaven and Hell about how if one from the other realm trespasses into the other, we have the right to either kill or do whatever we want with the captive? Surely, you hadn't forgotten that or did you think you could wipe us all out in time to escape?"

Shanna remained cool in front of me, never showing any sign of distress other than anger. But I could sense deep into her soul that fear lingered there. "You will not keep me here for I will find a way out even if I must take on all of your demons including yourself." But she knew that was impossible. I would make it so.

"Kurai! Go inform my mother and Lady Rip of the plans. Tell them that I would like to arrange a meeting with them both if they will. I will bring the angel to my quarters and keep her there until further notice, understand?" I demanded of the smaller one of the demons who I was with earlier. I knew I could trust her with anything.

"Yes, M'lord! I'm on my way!" The silvered haired child ran off full speed to the main palace of Death herself.

Gently grabbing the angel by the arm, I pulled her to follow me while I demanded the other demons get back to their work and posts but the angel snapped her arm away from my grasp. "Unhand me you demon! I will not go with you to your quarters. I rather you kill me now then remain here a prisoner!" She began to yell and resist me. Good. I liked them fiery and unwilling.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not. As for killing you, I don't plan to do so…not yet anyway," I teased her while walking behind her and giving her a push to walk forward. She finally did so.

"So help me God when I get out of here…"

"You won't be going anywhere, white wings. There's no escape. The only possible way is if you're permitted and at this moment you're band from Heaven because of crossing realms. I rather not go into detail again about the rules. It can be irritating when forced to explain the rules over and over again." I rolled my eyes but kept my eyes on her back…then dropped lower.

"I know the damn rules. And I am going to be the first one to break them that I can promise you," She threatened as my eyes lifted again. "And if you stare at my ass again, I will neuter you."

I stumbled over my own feet at her words and tried everything not to laugh aloud. "Forgive me. I am as much of a man as I am demon. I cannot help if a beautiful woman walks before me dressed like that to leave a man's imagination to run wild and think of things," I decided to embarrass her. But she was far from it. She whipped out her sword and was about to drive it into me until I disappeared and reappeared behind her, my left arm around her middle, pulling her against my chest as the other pulled the sword parallel to her neck. I felt her stiffen in my arms.

"Let's not try that again okay? I don't want to hurt you. So I will take your little knife away and keep it from you until your 'trying-to-take-my-head-off' rampage passes. Do I make myself clear?" I asked her but heard no response. I let my left hand travel around her stomach while the other pressed the cold steel against her flesh but not enough to pierce skin. "Do I?"

"Yes," She finally answered in a very husky breath but I could not even pull away even after she said she'd obey me. I was drawn to the feel of her body against mine and the way her hair brushed against my cheek. My left hand circled her tiny middle and waist so easily that I could easily break her like a twig. But unlike the skinny females I've always known, she had muscle on her. Of course, she was saiyanjin.

"Then let us be on our way and not postpone any longer. I've got an important meeting with the head leader here and she'd be pissed if I were to piss." I spun her around to face me then slowly stepped aside for her to walk ahead of me again.

SHANNA:

Duo led me to a run-down old place that he obviously considered his own house. It fit this place perfectly with its gloomy look as much as it suited him. I shuddered at the thought of what could be inside.

Pushing me lightly through the old door, he flicked on the lights and walked past me, leaving me to stand at the door as if I were nailed to it. His home was definitely bare and so very obvious that there was no female resident here. Everything was depressing looking and even more so as I finally moved my feet and walked further. Cobwebs hung from almost every corner of each wall while dust had settled over every object he had kept. It made me wonder if this was really where he stayed or was this just my prison he was to keep me in; I almost decided the latter.

"I'll give you your own room but I can promise you: you will not be leaving this house without my guidance. It is not only to keep an eye on you but to keep you from being killed. The demons could kill you if they really wanted to," He stated as he opened a rickety old door and flicked on the lights in there. "Here is your room. I'm sure I can gather enough cloths from others to suit you." He told me as if I were some important guest in his house or an orphan with no possessions.

"Trust me. I won't be staying long enough to get new garments. I'll be long since gone." I reminded him as I stepped into the room and looked around. It was in no better shape then the other rooms and no less cleaner. There was a small cot-like bed in the far right corner of the room with a tiny night stand that held one single lamp. To the left held a broken mirror that hung lop-sided and the pieces of it still remaining on the floor. A closet was right next to it that stood open and bare and just as dirty as the room itself. It was a far cry from my room in Heaven. This was, what I would call, a prison cell with a tad bit of comfort.

"You won't be going anywhere. That I can make sure of. I will be guarding you half the time and when I am called away for business, I got a good guard dog to help out." He grinned at me as if he knew a dirty little secret he wasn't nearly going to tell me. Fine by me.

"Oh we'll see, Demon. We'll see," I threatened then yelped when he suddenly crushed my body to his and peered down at me with seriousness upon his face. His hands began to search me all over as I struggled against him. When he let go, I realized he had my sword and the few daggers I had carried.

"Don't want you poking anyone with these things, especially me." Duo smirked.

I literally felt a little violated at his fondling but I couldn't help the blush that crept into my cheeks. My body had tingled all over just as it had the first time he had grabbed me earlier. Surely he had cast some sort of spell on my person.

"You perverted ass!" I insulted him but only watched him chuckle in amusement.

"I guess I can be, white wings, but understand this. You are in my house now and I can do whatever I want with you. You are mine to keep," He reminded. "And just to remind you, if you do try to escape, you'll be blocked in every direction. Only I can allow you to go free and as of right now, there's no chance of that happening," He stated as he finally walked out, leaving me standing there wanting to drive my sword that he had taken away right into his gullet.

Moments later he stalked back in carrying an arm full of women's garments and threw them on top of the bed carelessly. I couldn't help but wander. "Why are you even giving me cloths when you'll end up killing me in the end? Well, if you kill me really." I asked him as he went to walk out again.

"Why not make my little house guest comfortable? I mean, you came here expecting to get the job done within a few hours and be home in time to change out of your cloths. Never once did you possibly think you would be staying here until I gave the orders to release you, did you? Well since you will be remaining, I should at least be proper and let you wear some of my sister's cloths since you're about her size if not smaller. It's the way a host treats his guest." He teased me with sarcasm.

"You kill them afterwards too I gather?" I spat back at him. He only grinned and shook his head.

"Only the one's I want dead and give me too much trouble or those I don't really like. I can be nice, Shanna, but don't push my hospitality too far. I can be a real bastard when need be."

I couldn't hide my skepticism. "And you're not a bastard now? I wouldn't exactly consider you a saint." I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hips to the side showing my disbelief.

"If you want to see what a bastard I can be then I could rape you and kill you now." My color drained from my face until he shrugged and stuck his hands in his pants pockets. "But I won't. I don't touch women. Never have and never will. I never did like the idea of raping any woman including female angels. And those who do down here and severely punished possibly even death if it is pushed far enough." He explained.

"But if you were to rape, you wouldn't get into trouble because you're a top dog here." I couldn't help but point out curiously.

He shrugged again. "I'm not exactly the head honcho here but if I were to stoop down to that level, death would not be an option for me; punishment, yes, but maybe not so severely as others. I am a leader so I must lead my people. And before you comment on the fact that I lead my people and allow rape, you are mistaken. When I find out that a woman is raped, he is punished by how brutal the raping is. If she dies, he dies. If she lives but is injured badly, he is injured to uselessness. If she is just raped but not badly harmed, he is cast out of my army and not to be seen near the others until I or My Lady permits it."

My fears were eased a little bit with that information. I was not to be touched by any others, well rape for that matter. The thought disgusted me to nausea. "I'm relieved. Maybe you're not as big as an ass as I thought you would be but I still don't trust you. For all I know you're plotting for me to trust you for something and that is the last thing you'll gain from me is trust."

"Sounds like a fair deal because I don't intend on gaining your trust and I don't exactly trust you either." He then pointed to the cloths he threw on the bed. "Now, get dressed because I must bring you to My Lady Rip's place." He nodded to me and finally walked out, closing the door behind him.

I finally found the courage to dress into the garments he gave me and noticed that they were a tad bit big on me but not much. I chose a dark blue tunic that hugged my hips and a gold waist rope to wrap around my middle. Though I did have to tear the back of it in order to let my wings loose once in a while but I was sure he wouldn't mind. Not like I cared anyway. I was possibly going meet my executioner.

The door flew open silently right when I was slipping my arm into the final sleeve and yelped when I saw Duo standing there impatiently and then let his arms fall to his side and stood there without an expression.

"What?" I asked him then looked at myself.

"Nothing, you took long enough so let's get going now." He demanded unnecessarily and made me walk ahead of him out the room and out of the house completely. The minute I stepped outside, I was given between evil glares to curious glances then to stares. Everyone knew who I was now and everyone knew that I had come here to kill their leader so what's a couple of hateful glances? It shouldn't bother me.

But it did; maybe too much.

Walking along side of him, he guided me to a massive building that reached up into the endless sky almost. Duo had to give me a small nudge just to continue walking forward and to the grand doors that immediately swung open at our approach. A tall, masculine man stood guard at the door and stepped aside for us to pass but not before sending me a hateful glare.

"Go and fetch my mother will you please and tell her we are here to speak with Lady Rip." Duo demanded of the evil-glaring demon. The demon nodded before taking his leave and disappeared into another part of the house.

"What have we got here?" Someone had asked from behind us as I turned sharply behind me and instantly went for my sword which was not there thanks to Duo.

Duo gave a small courteous nod and grinned. "Good evening, grandfather. I take it your on a break from Lady Rip?" Duo asked his grandfather as the other man grunted and stared at me.

"Kakarot's daughter is she? That stupid clown of a saiyan shouldn't be ruling any kingdom as far as I'm concerned." The black haired man, that pointed upwards and a little shorter than me, insulted.

Then I remembered. "You're Vegeta. My father would always talk about you to me," I stated.

"Bah! Kakarot was a waste of time even for me including his little blonde wife. That goes for the rest of you brats." The short man glanced at his grandson. "You keep a close eye on this one, boy, if she is like her mother at all, she'll find a way to trick you and beat you when you're not looking." Vegeta told Duo while beginning to walk off.

"Is that what my mother did to you to make you so sour towards her?" I couldn't help but ask with humor. "Seems to me both my mother and my father must have gotten you pretty good to be so hateful and become an old grouch." I laughed when Vegeta almost stumped back but clutched his fist and walked off like an angry bull that was being held back.

"Now you've gone and pissed him off even more. It was bad enough that he hates your whole family but now possibly even more." Duo stated with just as much humor.

"Was I supposed to ask for his blessing of some kind? I am a damn prisoner here so me giving up is far out of the obvious. And you better keep a close watch because he just may be right." I gave him a pair of eyes that I knew might cut the soul; if he even had a soul.

Before Duo could retort, a younger woman with flowing brown hair jogged up to us and embraced Duo easily. He smiled wide while doing the same. "Hi mom. I hope I wasn't bothering you."

"Of course not, Rip and I were just speaking of some business when I was called out here." Her dark blue eyes that matched Duo's veered over to me and studied me with a nod. "Yes indeed. She's a pretty one alright." The woman stated as she took hold of my chin and turned my face left and right. "And she looks just like her mother. I should have known Tora would pop out more kids and I'll be damned if she's finished now knowing her." The brunette smiled at me.

"You knew my mother?" I couldn't help asking.

"Hell yes! Your mother and I were huge troublemaker's way back when. Then we both grew up, she got pregnant for Goku at 18 and married him right after Gohan was born. I was soon married after that." She sighed. "Then our worlds parted and here I am: Addy Raptor and living in hell while she's queen of Heaven."

All I could do was stare at her in awe. She obviously knew a good bit about my mother and still knew more but didn't say. How did they know her so well?

"But Lady Rip is waiting for you, Duo. She'd like to speak with you first." She nudged her son forward. "I'll watch over her."

I watched as Duo nodded knowingly to his mother and walked out of the room completely, leaving me with his mother.

"I bet your mother and father doesn't know you're down here do they?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. I nodded to her. "No they don't know. They weren't suppose to since I thought my mission would be short," I stated frankly.

"Ah yes so I have heard from everyone. The single white winged angel girl comes alone to kill my son. Sounds like something I'd read in a romance novel or maybe even a comic book. Who knows?" Addy laughed and patted my shoulder. "No worries though. I doubt Rip will persecute you even if you tried to rein havoc here. She finds that sort of stuff interesting around here. Not much goes on down here compared to up there I'm sure." She nodded upwards indicating my home. "Feel lucky and thankful though. Not many trespassers live a few seconds down here if they're here to cause serious trouble. You're a special one all right no doubt about that. Just like your old lady."

I couldn't help again wonder, "How do you know my mother so well? She doesn't mention you." I asked as Addy sighed. "Of course she doesn't mention me. She can't. I'm a demon and she's an angel. She can't just go walking around saying that at one time we were buddies. Her people would think her a traitor just as my own people would. It's like one of the rules down here, you know? There are so many that it's just too much to remember let alone write down. We keep the most important ones out in front."

When I was to answer, Duo waltzed in and come right up to his with a smile. "Good news for you, white wings. We're not going to kill you but you will remain here until I or Lady Rip gives the commands to set you free. Until then, you are to stay with me in my quarters until further notice. Sounds like a lucky break." He stated with a smug look I so badly wanted to smack.

"Then you two be on your way and Duo," His mother eyed him. "You take care of this one. I wouldn't want her mother coming over here like a mad woman and I do know what that woman can do when pissed. Don't let any other demon touch her either." His mother warned then walked away.

DUO:

Shanna remained in the room I gave her for most part of the day. She was either cooking something up to escape or sulking. The last place she ever wanted to be was here and here she had to remain until I gave word or Lady Rip. I had to continue to remind myself that she brought herself here and since her plan failed, she must be punished. She didn't understand how lucky she was to still be alive. Most angels didn't last 3 seconds once crossed over to this realm. But she would never understand for she was as much as a princess as I was a prince.

I looked over at the bolted door and sighed. It really was like a prison cell and for someone as beautiful as she needed to be showered in luxury. Gah! I shouldn't be worried about her at all. It was her own damn fault she was here in the first place. Was it Michael's doing that she came here? Did he brain-wash her in believing that we started this feud between Heaven and Hell? What was she told and why weren't her mother and father looking for her? There were so many questions that left me in a total loss. Something was definitely happening and I would bet Shanna was placed in the middle of it on purpose. But what and why?

Shanna would never tell me. Not keeping her locked up like a caged bird. She wouldn't spill the beans even if I threatened. The only way she would is if I would gain her trust and she and I had already sworn that we neither needed nor wanted each others trust. I knew deep down that Michael may be using her for his own greed but for what exactly, was unknown to me.

I shifted on my old couch and propped my feet up on a wobbly table and stared at the barred door. There was never a peep that would ring out nor were there much movement from the angel but I could feel her presence in the room even still. Was she already accepting death? No, that was highly unlikely. She struck me as the type of woman who would fight for anything and everything that is right which led me to believe further that Michael poisoned her mind in thinking that the people of Hell were the actual enemies. Of course she would fight for what is right and automatically think we are the evil ones. How much did Michael tell her?

It was obvious he told her enough for her to come out alone and be after me. He probably thought we were to kill her right off and he would be done with the little princess.

But it didn't make any sense to me. Why would he want to get rid of Shanna? She was a princess and one day future queen and a saiyanjin with phenomenal powers combined. What did Shanna possess for Michael to rid of her so quickly?

I suddenly heard a tiny noise coming from the angel's room and immediately stood up. I heard it again but only louder as I neared the room and turned the lock. When I opened, she was on her knees in front of the wall, banging and digging at the concrete wall as if desperate to break through. I could only sigh.

"Hey, knock it off will ya?" I walked in and took away the piece of glass she was using to scratch out a spot in the wall. She looked at me furiously and wiped off her bloody hand she used to hold the glass and stood. "I told you I was to try anything and everything even if it looks like the most pathetic way."

"Look, Shanna, just give it up. Even if you do manage to get out of the house you'd be blocked all the way around outside. I'm not kidding you either so if you're in a rush to meet your death then by all means I hold the door wide open for you, but if you want to live then I suggest you stop causing yourself so much pain." I took her by the wrist and yanked her to me then looked down at her bloody hand. "You cut yourself pretty bad."

Then she snatched her hand away. "I'll be fine." She told me as she wrapped her hand into the skirt of the tunic she was wearing. Realizing that she was dirtying my sister's garments, she removed her hand away. "You can go now."

But I only watched her and gently took her wounded and in mine and looked down at it. Placing my hand over hers, I kept my eyes on hers and then dropped her hand. As she lifted her hand again, she noticed that neither the blood nor the cut remained. "What did you do?" She asked me.

"I healed you. What else?" I asked as if she didn't know.

"But why? What demon in his right mind would want to heal an angel?" She asked me as she clutched her once wounded hand.

"Then I guess that means I'm not in my right mind. It doesn't really matter though. You were dirtying my sister's cloths and she'd be very pissed if she saw how filthy they were." I teased.

"I'm sure if you use your little magic that you could clean this dress within a second am I right, Duo?" She asked without any hint of humor.

"Yes I could but I'll let you clean it. Instead of trying to carve out a hole in the wall, try scrubbing the dress instead. Won't cut your hands and I'll even give you the soap and rag to do it too."

She sent me a hateful glance then with both her hands she gripped the dress and tore at the dress, ripping half of it off but just enough to be a little decent. She handed me the bloody material. "Looks like I fixed it."

I couldn't help but stare at how nice her legs looked but then at her words my head snapped up. "A job well done then."

"Looks like it." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "Tell your sister how sorry I am I ruined her dress but don't forget to add that her big brother was being a pain in the ass and wouldn't help out which gave me no choice but to fix it myself. If she's anything unlike you then she's bound to understand." Shanna turned around and gave her back to me ignoring me completely.

Grumbling to myself, I stalked out of the room and locked it tight behind me then back to my couch. That angel had too much fire in her and way too much determination. Other angels would have submitted to me but this one? Oh no. She had to be the odd ball and take me on head on.

"Duo!" I suddenly heard a scream and smiled to myself Ah, the little imp would never give in.

"Duo!" The door flew open as Kurai ran in and into my lap. "Where is she? Can I see her? Is she pretty or ugly?" She looked around. "Where is she?"

Setting the child down on the couch next to me, I pointed to the bolted door. Kurai cocked her head to the side. "Why do you keep her here, Duo? You hate angels so why keep her in your house?" She asked while looking back at me.

"Because I don't trust anyone else keeping her. They would kill her in a heart beat." I told her and watched her continue to look at me in confusion.

"It shouldn't matter should it? She's an angel and needs to die. Why would you want to keep her safe?"

Why would I keep her safe, I thought. She was an angel after all but I just couldn't bring myself to end her life. It was like she had me locked in this trance every time I looked at her.

"Can I see her now?" The child broke through my thoughts and climbed back into my lap. "Please?"

"Maybe another time, Kurai. She's not exactly happy with me right now and I don't want you being caught in an argument between her and me." I told her simply as she pouted.

"Okay. Promise I'll see her sometime soon?" Kurai patted her eyes as I laughed. "Sure. Now run off, imp, before I change my mind." I teased as she jumped off me and ran to the door. With a final wave, she was out of the house, leaving me to think about my decisions regarding the angel alone.


End file.
